degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Claude-Caitlin Relationship
The relationship between Claude Tanner and Caitlin Ryan formed in the first season of Degrassi High. They were known as Claudlin. Relationship History Degrassi High Season 1 In A New Start, Caitlin meets Claude while paying for her student activity fees on her first day at Degrassi High School. In Dream On, Caitlin tells Maya Goldberg that she and Joey are pretty much over because she has more in common with Claude. Claude asks Caitlin out to a movie for Friday night, which she accepts, even though she had plans to see a movie with Joey. When Caitlin and Arthur worked on their French project, Caitlin asks Arthur to help her lie to Joey. They told Joey that she had to cancel their date to work on the French assignment. Even though she's really going on a date with Claude. On Monday, Caitlin tells Maya about her date with Claude and says "I think I'm in love." In Everybody Wants Something, Caitlin's crush on Claude intensifies even more, even though at first she feels they are just friends who have seen a few nice movies and have had fun. Maya can tell perfectly well that she is falling in love with Claude and wants to be more than his friend. Then, she encourages her not to lead Joey on and still date Claude behind his back and risk having Joey find out he's being cheated on and have his heart broken, and that she should break it off with Joey if she wants to begin a relationship with Claude. After she and Claude have their first real kiss in the school hallway in front of some lockers, she then finds Joey walking by who fortunately didn't see the kiss. She later breaks up with Joey. In Sixteen (1), they both wished Michelle Accette a happy 16th birthday. In All in a Good Cause, Claude tells Caitlin that a local factory in would begin to be making electrical systems for nuclear missiles soon and he was thinking about getting the people for peace to form a rally against the factory and possibly have them stop. She was trying to help people join the rally, during which time Maya Goldberg complained to her she hadn't been spending very much time with any of her friends since she begun dating Claude. After they found out that people for peace wouldn't be able to do anything for a month in which mass production in the factory would already begin by then, Claude encouraged Caitlin to come with him that night to sneak over the fence to spray paint some anti nuclear slogans on the walls. After Caitlin and Claude spray painted some anti nuclear slogans on the walls, a security guard spotted them. Claude was ahead so he was able to get over the fence before Caitlin was so he ran off as fast as he could to avoid getting caught, leaving her to stay behind and take the blame for the whole thing. The next day, Caitlin breaks up with Claude because she was really mad that he lied to her saying he wouldn't be afraid to get caught. But he ran off scared and didn't even help her get over the fence and because she was given a record and charged with trespassing and vandalism and had to go to court in two weeks from then. In Testing One, Two, Three..., Caitlin is approached by Claude who she just ignores. He tries to apologize for getting her in trouble with the law and having to go to court. She finally stops ignoring him and tells him "if you're really sorry, you'll come to court with me". Later she is approached by Joey who has, from some source, heard she broke up with Claude and she is told in a rude joking manner "Hey so I heard you broke up with that other guy! You just chew us up and spit us out don't you?" She storms off mad and annoyed both at Claude for the trouble he had got her into and Joey for being rude and insulting her about her break up with Claude. Caitlin is later approached by Claude who tells her he won't be able to go to court with her. She is furious because she knew his parents would say no if he asked to go to court during school time instead of just not saying anything and just going. Claude tells her that he's afraid that if the security guard from the factory who would be at the trial recognizes him, he could get in trouble too and his stricter parents would probably kick him out of the house. Caitlin begins to snap at him saying how it was all his idea and she had went along with it. That he just ran and didn't come back to help her get away too. She accidentally slaps him in the nose, giving him a painful and slight nosebleed and makes his glasses fall to the floor. This did this in reaction to him trying to grab her arm to help her calm down. Season 2 In Showtime (1), at school, Caitlin was being steadily bothered by Claude who wanted them to try their relationship again, even one year after they had broken up. Caitlin told Maya that sometimes she wished Claude would just go away. Not realizing at the time how sad and depressed he had been at the time and how soon her wish would come true. The next day, he gave her one last white rose and told her he came to say good bye and she wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. Thinking he was just going away to visit someone like say some relatives, she had no idea what he really meant until later when she and the whole school later found out he meant good bye because he was off to kill himself leaving her and the whole school in mourning. Caitlin is shocked and hurt that Claude did it and she blames herself thinking he did it out of a broken heart and he died because he couldn't live without her love but she wouldn't have him. Later she came home to find out someone had sent her flowers. They were from Claude telling her his final good bye. Caitlin is hurt and throws the flowers out. In Showtime (2), Caitlin is still mad and hurt about Claude's suicide, and decided not to go to his funeral. She has nightmares in which Claude tries to contact her again. The next day she finds an old earring Claude gave her long ago as a memento and remembers their first kiss and tries to forget it and not cry and throws it out. Later that night she agrees to tutor Joey with some science lessons and homework to help him pass the science course, but she was still so mad and upset that she was very impatient and short tempered with Joey. She wasn't in the mood for his jokes and called him a "numb brain." She apologized and realized she did want to talk about Claude as much as she though she didn't and Joey helps her understand that Claude was a total jerk and he didn't love her, he wanted to hurt her and to not give him the satisfaction. She cries and Joey give her his support and they hug. Rival Relationships *Joey-Caitlin Relationship *Arthur-Caitlin Friendship Quotes *Claude: "Caitlin, listen. Do you know Jean-Luc Godard?" Caitlin: "Uh, no. Does he go to Degrassi?" Claude: "Not quite. He's a French film director." - Dream On Trivia *Caitlin suffered in the aftermath of Claude's suicide, just like Maya Matlin did after her ex-boyfriend Campbell Saunders' suicide. *They were both interested in the environment, politics, writing and foreign films. *They were involved in a love triangle with Caitlin's ex-boyfriend Joey Jeremiah. *Joey often deliberately mispronounced Claude's name to annoy Caitlin. *Claude was two years older than Caitlin. Timeline *Start Up: Everybody Wants Something (DH 105) *Broke Up: All in a Good Cause (DH 111) **Reason: Claude leaves Caitlin hanging after a protest. Gallery ANS1.13.jpg ANS2.12.jpg BUIHTD22.jpg DO10.jpg DO26.jpg EWS08.jpg EWS18.jpg Showtime1.9.png Showtime1.1.png Showtime2.21.png Showtime2.19.png Showtime2.11.png AIAGC02.jpg AIAGC13.jpg AIAGC14.jpg AIAGC20.jpg AIAGC32.jpg AIAGC33.jpg T123.05.jpg T123.24.jpg Claude-caitlin.png Claude.png ANS1.13.jpg Caitlin-claude-end.png Claude-people-for-peace.png Claude-caitlin2.png Claude-puss.png Caitlin-claude.png Claude1.png Alex-claude.png Claude-caitlin-maya.png ANS1.11.jpg DO19.jpg Category:Conflicts Category:Degrassi High Category:DH Season 1 Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:DH Season 2